Kara Kent-Grayson
When it was discovered Krypton was on the verge of destruction Zor-El sent his 14 year old daughter in a space ship to Earth. Her mission was to join her baby cousin Kal-El on Earth and care for him. Unfortunately Kara's spaceship was caught in a fragment of the exploding planet and spent nearly 4 decades in suspended animation. When Kara finally arrived on Earth, landing in Gotham Bay, she was shocked to find her baby cousin was no longer a baby, but a grown man named Clark Kent. Their roles reversed and Clark moved Kara into his apartment to take care of her. Kara adopted the name Kara Kent and was enrolled at Metropolis High School while living with Clark and his wife Lois Lane. She also became the heroine, Supergirl. Adjusting to Earth life was a challenge for Kara. She was intimidated by the legacy her cousin had created as Superman. She also had new powers to adjust to. Her first and best friend was Batman's oldest son, Dick Grayson. Dick served as somewhat of a mentor to Kara, although she quickly fell in love with the older man (10 years older than her). As a high school student Kara quickly learned the fun of parties and raves. Much to the dismay of Clark, Kara was quickly going out of control. After Dick barely managed to save Kara from being arrested at an illegal rave, Clark decided the city was not the place for Kara to be raised. He sent her to live with his parents and cousin in Smallville. Initially Kara was very unhappy with her move but quickly came to adapt to life at Smallville High. She came to enjoy living on a farm and went from party girl to good farm girl, seemingly overnight. Conner, her cousin of the same age, became like a brother to her as they attended the same school. All the while Kara continued to pine for Dick, who was engaged to Barbara Gordon at the time. On her 16th birthday Dick visited Kara in Smallville and they shared a kiss...the first time Dick returned a kiss instead of letting Kara be the only one kissing him. It was at this point Kara knew Dick returned her feelings, although he continued to deny it. In frustration Kara started an informal relationship with Owen, one of Dick's friends and the son of villain Captain Boomerang. Shortly after she became officially involved with another hero, Power Boy. At first she tried to make Dick jealous, but when she realized he wasn't going to leave Barbara she ended up losing her virginity to Power Boy to try to prove to herself she was over Dick. During the course of her relationship with Power Boy she discovered he had been stalking her for some time and had a shrine in his apartment. When she attempted to break up with him he became physically and emotionally violent, beating her up badly. Kara was able to fight back and ultimately win, but not before being severely hurt in the process. Kara went to Dick's apartment and he took her in, promising to care for her and protect her. Dick took care of Kara and helped her move past the trauma from the abuse. By the time Kara was 18 Dick and Barbara had broken up. Although Dick tried to resist a relationship with Kara, fate had other ideas. Circe and Darkseid managed to cast a spell on Kara bringing out Dark Supergirl again. During her time at Dark Supergirl she attempted to rape Dick, resurrect the previously dead Power Boy, and transfer the magic to Conner making him Dark Superboy. While under the influence of magic Kara and Conner started a sexual relationship. The two plotted to destroy Gotham City, taking out the strongest of the human heroes. Conner was set to kill Tim while Kara was sent after her best friend, Stephanie Brown. During the battle of Gotham Dark Superboy grabbed Nightwing and was about to kill him. Kara's love for Dick overpowered the magic and freed her. She saved Dick and thought she broke the spell on Conner as well. Kara and Dick talked and he finally confessed his love to her. They agreed to try to see what there could be between them, however, Conner then kissed Dick as a thank you for helping them. What this kiss actually did was transfer the magic to Dick as Conner was still infected. Circe stole Dick's soul, leaving his body as a soulless shell. This shell of Dick cheated on Kara right away with Conner. He had sex with Conner in the Batwing while Kara was passed out from Green Kryptonite poisoning. Later that same night Dick had sex with Kara fo the first time before confessing his affair. He told Kara that the only way he could be happy was to have sex with both a male and female. Blinded by love, Kara took this at face value and agreed to the terms. Shortly after Dick and Kara got into a fight regarding Conner and broke up. Kara was devestated. She became more distraught when she found out she had gotten pregnant with Dick's child. She travelled to the moon alone to try to figure out a plan of suicide. Karen Starr found her and brought her back to Earth. Kara decided to keep the baby and raise it alone. Dick insisted on having some role in his child's life and they reconsiled for a short time. Their reunion was short lived as Dick quickly began a relationship with Conner. Kara had a meltdown which led to Dick snapping. His soul finally freed itself and returned to his body. Dick, now himself again, had no memory of what his body had done without him. When he found out he rushed to Kara and again confessed his love for her. He proposed and promised to be there for he and their unborn child. Kara accepted the proposal. A short time later Kara went into labor and their first child, Kira Martha Grayson, was born. Dick bonded with his daughter right away as did Kara. She was their princess and their whole lives became about Kira. When Kira was old enough to travel they all went to a private island with their family and were married. Kara Kent became Kara Grayson, just like she had always dreamed. The public looked at Dick and Kara as American royality. Their lives seemed like a fairy tale. Unfortunately the fairy tale did not last. Kara ended up on an undercover mission to go after corrupt businessman Nicholas Starvos. Her partner on this mission was Hal Jordan, Green Lantern. While undercover Kara and Hal were pretending to be a couple. One night they got lost in their characters and had sex. This started an on-going affair the whole time they were in Greece. Once they returned from their mission Kara confessed the affair prompting Dick to pack up Kira and leave. Kara begged and pleaded for another chance but Dick refused. He began dating fellow socialite Bette Kane. This devasted Kara and she filed for divorce. Kara and Dick were forced to team up in the mission to finally take down Starvos. When they confronted him Starvos shot at Nightwing. Supergirl tried to stop the bullet, unaware it was made of Kryptonite. Dick capturned Starvos and rushed Kara to STAR Labs. The prognosis for Kara looked grim and it was in these moments Dick realized that he couldn't live without her. He forgave her and begged the doctors to save her. He stayed by her side until she was ultimately saved. Kara and Dick were happier than ever. They bought a house together and even decided to have another child. Kora Jane Grayson was their second born child, but not without complications. Kara nearly died in child birth with Kora prompting both Kara and Dick to decide they were stopping at two kids. Kara finally had everything she wanted. She had a career as a news anchor at WNN, two wonderful daughters, a beautiful home, and the man of her dreams. Then Tess Mercer showed up... Kara and Dick were at a dinner function when a woman named Tess introduced herself. Tess seemed to have a keen interest in Dick and positioned herself to become his assistant. Kara didn't trust Tess but Dick thought she was just being jealous. When a mysterious new villain attacked Gotham Supergirl, Superboy, and Nightwing showed up to stop it. Supergirl was lured away from the group by the leader and trapped in a room with red sun lamps, rendering her powerless. In her weakened state the mysterious villain shot and killed her. Dick attempted to save her but was too late. Kara's body was taken to STAR Labs for autopsy. Before that could happen her body vanished. Lex Luthor had stolen the body, knowing something no one else did at the time...Tess Mercer didn't exist...she was really Lena Luthor, Lex's sister. Lena had a plan to take out Lex and killing Supergirl was part of it. Lex managed to use his LexCorp technology to give Kara a heart transplant, saving her. He then kept her in a medically induced coma until her heart was strong enough for her to be released and take down Lena. When Kara returned to Gotham she found that in her absence Dick had gotten engaged to "Tess" and impregnated her. While she was hurt that Dick had been with the woman that kill her, she knew Dick didn't know and ultimately forgave him. She tried to get back into her normal life but as she and Dick were just getting back together Dick suddenly started acting different. He became very sexually adventurous, he even went as far as stripping in a strip club. Kara considered leaving him but realized she couldn't. She suffered silently as she watched the man she had loved for so long become someone else entirely. Several months later Donna Troy figured out the truth and told Kara that it wasn't her husband she'd been living with at all. It was his Earth 3 counterpart. She enlisted Hal to help her find Dick but while they were working together they ended up rekindling their affair. Kara did get to Dick and immediately felt remorse about her affair. She and Dick took a long trip back to the island they were married on and then Smallville. It was during this time Kara realized the struggle she faced between being Kara Grayson and Kara Kent. When the Crisis of the Multiverse broke out Kara and Dick were forced to return home. They led the army that ultimately saved the multiverse. Upon settling back into her life in Gotham Kara went to officially end things with Hal. Her plan backfired and they resumed their affair, resulting in Kara becoming pregnant. Category:Super Family Category:Extended Bat Family Category:Kent Family Category:Grayson Family Category:Versions of Kara Zor-El